


Trembling hands and shaky breaths

by Adalines_fifth



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Just after 3x08 bridge scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalines_fifth/pseuds/Adalines_fifth
Summary: Original love scene after the bridge scene. Villanelle let's Eve have everything.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192





	Trembling hands and shaky breaths

The room was lighted by a standing lamp in the corner of the room, the light gave off and almost orangey glow. The room was dimly lit and cold.

The cold didn’t bother them much, their skins were like a furnace at this moment.

A huff echoed through the room as Villanelle was pushed down to sit on the bed. Her hair was loose and messy, her cheeks were a bit pink along with the tip of her nose. Her lips were flushed from being kissed.

Eve stood in front of her at the edge of the bed, they hadn’t spoken on their walk here and still hadn’t said a word since walking in the room. Their relationship had been built with little to no affection, but now was an entirely different story. It was no surprise how tonight would end. It was almost something that must happen.

Eve looked down at Villanelle and immediately knew that this was not going to be some rough meaningless sex to get off on some sadistic kink. This wasn’t a killer sitting in front of her, this was something much more delicate than that. Eve was going be making love to Villanelle, Villanelle was going to be made love to probably for the first time in her life.

Eve glanced at the woman’s hands nervously bawling up the sheets into her fists, she knew Villanelle probably wanted to touch her and was just holding back. She watched Villanelle stay still, waiting for Eve. She’d let her make the first move.

Eve leaned down and kissed Villanelle deeply, it was hot open mouth kisses. She relished in the feel of Villanelle’s wet mouth against hers, she tasted like violets. Eve groaned into the kiss as she slowly pushed the woman back until she was on her back.

She began to roam her hands slowly over Villanelle’s body, no groping yet. She wanted Villanelle to feel this, she wanted to drive her mad with caresses. 

She could tell Villanelle was slowly giving up control and consciousness. She could tell by the way her lips stuttered whenever she glided her over some sensitive areas. The way she panted barely audibly against her lips. Her eyes fluttered open every so often, but the look in her eyes was hot and vulnerable. Villanelle was pliable right now, more than she’s ever been.

Eve pulled away from their kisses to look at the younger woman splayed beneath her. Eve's fantasies which she pushed to the farthest recesses of her mind never starred with Eve as the one in control, but fuck if this wasn’t the most sexiest shit she’s ever experienced.

Villanelle laid on a pillow with her eyes shut, her face was contorted in in pleasure with hints of a frown on her brows. Her lips were kissed flushed and a blush crept on her chest and cheeks. Eve could see her chest rising and falling as the woman breathed heavily.

Eve reached for the hem of the blonde’s odd mustard shirt and pulled it off. Villanelle helped her along with the shirt and plopped back onto the pillow as she looked up at Eve through hooded lashes.

Eve leaned down with more purpose now and kissed Villanelle like she wanted her. Villanelle let out a mix between a whine and a moan when Eve was settling between her legs, Eve felt her jaw go slack at the sound. She felt the top of her right thigh pressed up against Villanelle’s center. For some reason she never imagined the woman was vocal in bed, the moan wasn’t obscene like in a porno or high pitched and irritating.

It was like it escaped her throat; Eve felt Villanelle grip at the sides of her waist when it slipped from her mouth. The woman tensed a bit underneath her; Eve quickly adds up that this isn’t something that Villanelle let’s happen. She pulled the sound from her throat and now Eve wants to pull much more out of her.

This fuels Eve as she pulls Villanelle’s face to look at her. Villanelle looks up at her and she’s bare. Eve knows that this woman is hers and hers only. There was no one in the world that could have her like this and she’d make damn sure it stayed like that.

Eve pulls her into a kiss and slowly begins to descend down the side of her neck leaving little love bites and bruises. She feels Villanelle’s hands begin to roam her back, she pulling her in. Eve’s hips begin to move against Villanelle’s center to their own accord as her hands roam down the sides of her waist down to her ass giving the cheeks there some rough groping.

Villanelle moans against Eve’s ear and Eve swears her heart is going to burst in her chest. She looks up to see that Villanelle is lost in her touches, no longer noticing when Eve pulls away from her lips or stares at her, only concentrating on the hands that were currently driving her insane with suggestive touches and the thigh pressed against her.

Eve begins to feel Villanelle trembling underneath her and it makes her skin burn. Eve can no longer wait and quickly undoes Villanelle’s pants, she watched as Villanelle looks up at her through lust clouded eyes. 

Eve noticed the tears in those clouded eyes too. She knew this was new for Villanelle and she wanted this to be good. She’d never been with a woman, but she was one and she wasn’t a saint either. She’d seen a video or two online.

Eve swiftly removed Villanelle’s pants and lace panties along with them. The lighting didn’t allow Eve to drink in the woman’s sight, it allowed for some privacy. The type there tends to in a first time.

Eve laid back down between the blondes’ legs and took a moment to observe this part of Villanelle she’d never seen. She was beautiful. Eve didn’t waste another moment. 

This time Eve kissed her passionately, she’d kissed her deep and placed kisses down the expanse of her throat and to the top of her breasts. She felt Villanelle squirming beneath her alternating between soft moans, small gasps and whimpers.

One of Villanelle’s hands came up to tangle in Eve’s hair as the other fisted at the fabric that laid against the small of her back. Eve noted how Villanelle squirmed and moaned more whenever she’d place open mouth kisses below a sensitive spot by her ear.

Eve felt Villanelle tug her face up as she pulled her into a deep kiss, Villanelle kissed her like she missed her.

Eve slowly dragged her hand down Villanelle’s tight stomach after reaching below the woman’s navel she was met with a small expanse of smooth skin. Eve groaned into their kiss as Sher fingers reached the beginning of a warm slit. Eve felt lips tremble against hers as she held the tips of her fingers there.

Eve was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a soft strangled, “Please, Eve.” Against her lips.

Her eyes snapped open to see Villanelle breathing harshly looking at her with tears streaming down the sides of temple. Eve then slid the two digits between the wet hot folds there. She watched as Villanelle shut her eyes slightly rolling up at the end and her brow shot up in pleasure.

Eve swears she almost came right then and there without having to even so much as squeeze her thighs together. She felt as Villanelle held onto the fabric with a vice grip, her legs began to tremble harder with every stroke of fingers. Eve could hear the soft wet sounds that transpire in that dead silent room along with Villanelle’s moans and whimpers.

Eve was kissing the blonde all over, Eve had set a pace that had the assassin a blushing moaning mess. She knew by the signs she was giving that she was close, her head was thrown back and she breathed shallowly through Eve’s ministrations.

Eve wanted to have all of Villanelle, she knew the woman wouldn’t last more than another 7 minutes so she slid her fingers to her entrance and with no hesitation she slipped three digits down to the knuckle and curled her fingers. 

“Ох, блядь” whispered Villanelle underneath her breath, Eve wasn’t quite sure what she said. The way she said it breathlessly mad she’d think it was something good. 

Eve used her thumb to rub circles onto her clit as she thrusted her fingers into her. She felt the woman begin to shake, Villanelle pulled her into a kiss and she began to tremble.

She moaned against her mouth softly and after a few more thrusts Eve felt Villanelle’s walls begin to spasm around, she looked up at Villanelle who had thrown her head back and was biting her lip as a moan slipped out of her. Eve watched her calm down and God...did she look gorgeous.

She watched as Villanelle eye’s came into focus, there she saw Villanelle’s eyes look around feeling exposed. She’d just been a moaning mess for the past 20 minutes underneath her, she’d given up all the control to Eve and Eve loved every second of it. She kissed Villanelle lazily as she helped her calm down. She knew this was around the time she would try to flee, but instead she melted into Eve.

“I thought you hadn’t ever been with a woman, Eve.” Said Villanelle after a few moments of silent kisses.

Eve laughed at the woman’s comment, it was a real laugh one she enjoyed. The woman had just boosted her ego.

“I haven’t.” said Eve smugly.

“There’s no way you could do all of that without ever having been with a woman.” Said Villanelle looking comical with her wide eyes and sheets tucked tightly under her arms as they covered her chest.

“I just let your body guide me.” Said Eve giving the blonde a gentle smile.

“Liar.” said Villanelle squinting at her. Eve just laughed, but quickly stopped when she felt Villanelle’s hand being shoved in her pants.

Eve groaned when Villanelle slid two fingers through her very wet folds. Her eyes immediately felt heavy with lust as she watched Villanelle’s fox like smirk grace her face.

“I want to make you mine, Eve.” Said Villanelle propping herself up on her elbow coming up face to face with Eve.

She watched her for any sign of rejection, instead Eve loosened up her belt and undid her button so Villanelle’s hand could move freely.

“Okay.” Whispered Eve as she moaned into the kiss with Villanelle sliding two fingers into her.


End file.
